omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ecolo
|-|Ecolo= |-|Unusual Ecolo= Character Synopsis Ecolo is a mysterious dark character who first appears in Puyo Puyo 7. They are an entity known as a "space-time traveler" and can traverse dimensions to their liking. Due to the nature of being a space-time traveler, memories of their existence are easily forgotten. While the space matter appearance is the default, Ecolo has a more human-like appearance known as Unusual Ecolo. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-C | 3-A, likely''' 2-C''' Verse: 'Puyo Puyo (Also referred to as Madou Monogatari) '''Name: '''Ecolo (When taking human form, they are called Unusual Ecolo) '''Gender: '''Neutral, generally they are called "They" '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Space-Time Traveler '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Everyone in Puyo Puyo has the ability to summon jelly bean-like creatures called "Puyos"), Possession (Took control over Satan and is capable of controlling Arle, which forms Dark Arle), Magic (Has access to magic, in the form of dark magic), Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Transmutation (Capable of breaking down the foundation of space and converting it into energy that he can use to become powerful. Also capable of trapping Arle in a "Space Warp". Gained enough energy to bury all universes in Puyo Puyo), Dimensional Travel (Regularly travels through Space and Time to reach other dimensions), Time Manipulation, Portal Creation (Capable of opening rifts in The Space-Time Continuum), Fusionism (Claimed to have similar powers to Ex, who's capable of merging dimensions together), Shapeshifting (Potentially able to take on a human form. Also able to become shadow versions of other beings), Power Mimicry (Replicated Maguro's, Risukuma's, and Arle's powers. Also gained Ringo's "Cosine" and "Permutation" and Amitie's "Fairy Fair" on his own), Ice Manipulation (Some attacks involve attacking with ice and freezing opponents), Fire Manipulation (Able to conjure blue flames that burn away at the opponent), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Star Level '''(When weakened and playing around, he's capable of sparring with Ringo, who's comparable to Carbuncle, who turned the moon into a sun) | '''Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Was breaking down all of Space, of which would give him enough energy to effectively bury all worlds and all universes within the Puyo Puyo Multiverse, of which contains several parallel space-time continuums such as zones. Stated to be comparable to Ex, who was merging entire dimensions in Puyo Puyo Tetris) 'Speed: FTL '(Carbuncle's transmutating beam was able to reach The Moon from Earth at these speeds) | '''Infinite '(Comparable to Ex, who exists outside of all worlds and is present at The Edge of Reality, a space between Time-Space) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| '''Unknown Striking Ability: Star Class '''(Capable of combating other characters such as Ringo, whom of which is able to fight with Carbuncle) | '''Univesal, likely Multi-Universal '(Was in the process of breaking down all universes and burying all universes within Puyo Puyo. Comparable beings are able to merge entire dimensions together as one) 'Durability: Star Level (Fought Arle, Schezo, and Raffine all at once during Puyo Puyo 7, who individually were unable to harm Ecolo) | Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Was going to survive the process of all space breaking down and every single dimension in Puyo Puyo being buried) 'Stamina: High '(Burying Ringo's planet in puyos was done just as amusement for him) 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Regularly travels through space and time to alternate dimensions) 'Intelligence: Unknown '(Never shown much intelligence, however he has shown some degree of knowledge over alternate dimensions) '''Weaknesses: '''Able to lose his memories, as he lost his previous knowledge of wanting to bury all worlds and universes '''Versions: Weakened '| 'Full Power ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Liar:' Copies Arle's Fire. *'Swindle:' Copie's Ringo's Cosine *'Fake Speech:' Copies Arle's Ice Storm *'Lovely Trick:' Copies Amitie's Fairy Fair *'Imitation:' Copies Ringo's Permutation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Sega Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Fusionism Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2